The true story
by alikaflapjacc1
Summary: The story starts in medieval England. King Richard has been sent on a wild goose chase of a crusade. His cruel brother, Prince John, has declared himself king. Only Robin Hood and his ally, Little John, can keep the peace while the true king is away.


**This is my second Disney Fanfic. As the summary said, this is a human fanfic. I've never had to change a story so much before, so if you are familiar with this movie I'm sorry if I cut out your favourite bits but I'll try to make up for it. I will keep in all the characters but I'll give some names to the extra characters without any. I won't change the storyline too much so don't fret. By the way. I'll be changing the language a bit since it's an American movie. I'll make the script more old English. Enjoy.**

 **qDisclaimers: I do not own Disney not the original Robin Hood stories.**

 **Chapter 1**

A young man stood by a tree playing a lute. There was an old wanted picture pinned on it but no one took any notice of it. The man who was lost in his playing heard a twig snap under my foot and he looked up. He smiled and saw me looking at the poster. The man was tall and slim, he wore a red hat covered in plumes on top of his luscious, long, brown curls. His extravagant hat matched the colour of his red shirt that puffed at his green sleeves. His high-waist breeches were black with yellow stockings that rose above his ankles. His shoes were black and shiny. They glinted in the sun. The man continued to pluck his instrument but he looked at me.

"I see that you are interested in this old image. Would you like to hear the tale?"

I nodded and he started to pluck a different tune.

"Well. The story began a few years back when Prince John made himself King of England. Our true king, King Richard, was away on a crusade unknowing to what his brother was doing. Prince John recruited the meanest, slyest men in our village and made them do his duties. Now. Where does this young man come into it?" the bard said whilst pointing to the picture "He was our saviour, Robin Hood. He and his friend, Little John, were King Richard's councillors so they were dismissed, along with all the rest of the palace workers. Prince John raised the taxes to satisfy his love of money but Robin Hood and Little John kept taking the money back to the people. At first it was just a little annoyance to the prince but after a few months, he made Robin wanted. He put up outstanding rewards but no one would hand him over. Robin Hood was known to be loyal, fair and kind to the villagers. Everything that the prince wasn't. He was also very clever."

The storyteller must have seen my questioning glance because he smiled and said "Where is he now? That is what I am getting to."

He sped up his plucking and started to sing.

"Robin Hood and Little John walked through Sherwood Forest one day. It was sunny and hot and it suited their mood, for they were lively and gay. Robin Hood was lithe, slim, with russet-coloured hair. He wore his green suit and hat which had been fixed many times. He wore brown, fabric shoes that were good for running in, which he and his fellow friend did many a time. Little John was not very little. In fact, he was quite the opposite. John, also known as Jonny, was huge. He stood at 6ft 3, had a large belly and wide shoulders. He was very bear like and strong. John had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore the same clothes as Robin, without the red feather in the hat. He towered over his smaller friend, who was 5ft 10. They were both young men. Robin was two and twenty and John was one and twenty.

The young men came across a river and fell into it after both tried to cross the only bridge, a tree, at the same time. The water was cool and refreshing. Neither had had a bath in a long time so they splashed around, trying to clean themselves. In the end they both gave up and drank the fresh water instead. They had a gleeful time until the tax collector of Nottingham and many of his soldiers. The new tax collector was a horrid man named Charles Williamson. Charles was a brute of a man. He had a large belly, sharp black eyes and his facial features were rather like one's of a wolf. He wore a bright red waistcoat over a white, muslin shirt and brown tweed trousers. Prince John had replaced the kind, understanding man with the one who was surrounding the two men. Although he was a cruel man, the collector wasn't smart at all. Robin and his friend ducked under the water and swam away. They found a bank of gland where they could get out. Robin was hauled out by John and they ran away fast. In the background somewhere, they could hear the tax collecter shouting orders. The voices and sounds of running feet got closer. Then, arrows flew behind them. One after the other. Some of them grazed along the two men but one lodges itself into Robin's hat.

John and Robin jumped over fences, dodged trees and arrows in their need to escape. Eventually they came to some trees that they could hide in so they climbed up the easiest but most sheltered one. Below them, Little John and Robin could hear Charles shouting "Search on men. They will be here somewhere."

Once the voices dulled down ahead, the hiding men felt comfortable enough to speak.

"Well old friend." Robin said cheerfully "That was rather an exciting start to the day. Don't you think Jonny?"

"Exciting?" John choked "We were almost their reward. I would not call it exciting Robin."

"Oh don't spoil my fun Little John. I thought it was rather thrilling."

"Welll I wouldn't," said John in his heavy Suffolk accent "And just look at your hat. What if that was your head or heart?"

Robin tutted and pulled out the arrow from his hat. He poked his finger through and looked at the large rip.

"Oh dear. I'll have to fix this. You have to admit though," he noted " They are getting better."

"Yes they are." John agreed "And when they catch us, we'll die either way. Shooting or hanging."

He put his hand around his throat and squeezed slightly to prove his point.

"It will be hard to laugh in the noose my friend."

Robin swatted at John's hand and laughed.

"Oh don't be so glum now my friend. It hasn't happened yet. Let's not dwell on darkness. It does us no good."

John smirked at the happy go lucky nature of his friend.

In the distance came the sound of bugals and drums. Robin's ears caught the sound and he looked through the curtain of leaves. Far off in the horizon came a marching band and a carriage. The carriage glinted, as if it was made of gold. He looked at his partner.

"Little John. Look at this. There must be money for the village in that carriage."

His friend groaned and rubbed his face.

"Robin. We've been through enough today. What about we take a break from stealing?"

Robin clicked his tongue.

"Steal? No no my friend. We do not steal For that is a bad word. We simply..."

Robin paused for a second to think of an appropriate word.

"Borrow. Yes. That's what we do."

John laughed.

"Borrow? My oh my. We are in dept Robin."


End file.
